THANK GOD THE SEASON FINALE WAS JUST A DREAM
by Javamaniac
Summary: Dave Rosenthal please read this. Consider this. Java Junkies will love this. Denial must cease. We saw what happened. We can't refuse to believe what we saw. But what if it was a dream? It is not that unlikely you know! This is for all you Javamaniacs


Dave Rosenthal please read this. Consider this. Java Junkies will love this. Denial must cease. We saw what happened. We can't refuse to believe what we saw. But what if it was a dream? It is not that unlikely you know! This is for all you JJmaniacs out there

, what if Dave decided to take the story down a different path. Now I know that Lorelai and Christopher sleeping together is good for the plot, but in my humble opinion this would be much better.

Chapter 1 – The Dream

Lorelai could here the noises around her, Gigi, Christopher, the nanny. It was all so real, everything. Yet she couldn't remember how she had gotten here. It took Gigi to alert her to the feck that she was, in fact, naked.

She could sort of sense Christopher walking toward the bed, she felt his arm fall loosely around her, and her mind became more alert, as the pieces of the jigsaw mentally fell into place. What the heck had she done.

Christopher leaned up to kiss her neck, she felt his breath on her neck, and she froze. She literally screamed as he lowered his kiss to below her neck.

She shot up out of bed. She looked left and right. Where was Christopher? She was definitely in his bed. She closed her eyes to help herself concentrate on the previous nights encounter. She heaved a

sigh of relief as she remembered what had happened.

She had come over upset, looking for a friend. Christopher had tried to take advantage of her vulnerable state. But she had told him, that she was in no way here to start anything with him. Even if Luke and her were over over, Christopher and her were in the past. It was over. Everything was over.

She recalled his words, "I don't like ultimatums.

She knew from experience that she shouldn't have pushed him, but she also knew that when given the choice, he should have chosen her without too much hesitation.

She heard a soft knock on the door,

"Come in", answered softly

"Hey sleepy head, you slept well I take it", he said cheekily with a smile.

She noticed for the first time the clock on the wall. It was past noon.

"Oh God, I have to get up, I have to call Rory, she will be worried sick, after last night, and Luke probably called her"

"It's okay, I called Rory, she was pretty mad with me, she thought we, eh slept together. But I told her I crashed on the couch. She said to call her as soon as you wake up"

She looked up at Christopher gratefully.

"Thanks, for being her, for last night. For..."

"It's fine, I wasn't around before, it's nice that I can help you out, I, eh. You know how much I care about you right?"

"Yea", she said with a friendly smile.

"So, from what I gathered last night...which was virtually nothing, something happened with you and Luke huh?"

She sighed heavily. Even just thinking about last night, about the way he had rejected her. I asked him to marry me and he said he couldn't, she thought.

"Everything just went wrong", she said painfully, "I love him Chris, I mean I really love him, he has always been there for Rory and I, always, and now", she looked up and couldn't help but feel sorry for Christopher. She guessed he was thinking about how he had not been there for them.

He nodded, "What changed?"

"Well, when we started dating I mean, it was amazing, I trusted him so much, I knew, I always knew that he loved me, and I know that this is going to sound crazy, but even after dating a short while, I just thought that he loved me more than anything else, that's crazy right?", she asked semi rhetorically to Christopher, surprising herself with how much she was opening up to him. Well I guess she had no one to unload to recently, for years now Luke was that guy who she could go to and talk. But this was not something she could really talk to him about.

"Didn't he?", Lorelai remained silent, "Didn't he love you more than anything else?"

"Of course not", Lorelai said, "He loves his sister and his brother in law, and his kid, and his kids Mom and probably a ton of other people, but they weren't around all the time so I sort of liked to think that he was all about me. It's dumb right?"

Christopher didn't respond, partly because he did not think she wanted him to, but mostly because he had no idea what to say.

"I wish we never dated, I wish he never kissed me that night, I wish things were the way the were before, I wish none of this had have happened."

"Come on Lor, you're upset right now, let me drive you home."

"No", she paused, "I'll drive myself, I just need time to think, I have to go to the inn and explain where I've been"

"Okay", "But don't let the boss give you too much hassle, you hear?"

She laughed a little.

She grabbed her things and said goodbye to Christopher.

She was just thinking about everything she had said to Christopher about her and Luke, well Christopher hadn't really been in the conversation, she had been pretty much talking to herself.

Liar, she thought, you don't wish none of this had happened. These have been the best two years of your life. It was worth, the fights the tears. Of course it was, she thought. She flicked off the radio and sat driving in silence. Thinking back on how it had been worth it, it dawned on her. It still is worth it. Despite everything, he loved her, and she loved him. Them, they were worth fighting for. Of course it's worth it she thought again as she took the turn in for Stars Hollow ready to go and find Luke.

What do you think? Is it possible it is just a dream. I mean ASP herself has used the dream before I know. But still. Its possible. Somebody agree with me here! It's possible that the end of the season finale was just a dream?


End file.
